


[Podfic] Santa Baiting

by consulting_smartass



Series: 2013 Antidiogenes Podfic Advent Calendar [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Weird Christmas traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock has an adversarial relationship with Santa Claus, and John invents a new holiday tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Santa Baiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyArbitrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Santa Baiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/295040) by [PrettyArbitrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary). 



 

  
Length: 19:44  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/3wtprt4xhwwybdc/Santa+Baiting.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/santa-baiting) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post music - [Santa Claus Is Coming To Town](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=96VKK49itBI) -Mad Robot


End file.
